


Steady Satellite

by Nevanna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Better Angels, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: After he and his best friends survive an alien threat, Winn thinks (and overthinks) about new possibilities.





	Steady Satellite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> This was a belated response to a Polyshipping Day request, and branches off from [another of my stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304893) but can be read independently. Both the title and the prompt ("I know you're hurting, but so am I") are from the song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten.

James’ hands still shake as he stirs his coffee, and Winn realizes that he’s been looking at them just a little bit too long. When he suggested that they meet at the diner, he wasn’t sure whether, or how, they’d ever talk about _why_ they’re awake this early.

Instead, by the time their plates arrive, they’re trading stories about late-night food runs in college. “I wanted my final project to be a robot that would deliver snacks all over campus,” Winn says, feeling some of the tension from the last few hours uncoil when James grins. “My advisor told me that I needed to think bigger, but I think she was just glad I wasn’t basing it on _Doctor Who_.”

“Did you ever get Kara to watch an episode?” James asks. 

“We made it about halfway through, before she had to grab her cape. I don’t _think_ she was fighting alien trash bins, but you never know.” If he mentions an episode where the Doctor had to fight an alien intelligence that took over people’s minds, will that give him an excuse to ask, _Are we going to be okay now that it’s happened to us?_

_Is Kara going to be okay?_

Because of her, he and James almost died under Myriad’s control; thanks to her, they snapped out of it (Winn remembers gasping like he’d almost drowned, and scrambling to his feet before he knew whether his legs would hold him). In the months since he entered her orbit, Winn has been happier and more terrified than in the combined years since his family imploded. He’s used to figuring out how the different parts of a whole fit together, but he can’t pinpoint the exact moment – between finding out about Kara’s powers, and staring at the corners of James’ mouth as he rubs away a few crumbs – when the two of them became integral to his life.

Maybe that’s why, when Kara and James exchange a glance in the CatCo office later that morning, and Winn says, “This thing has nothing to do with me,” his next thought is: _But it could._

He nearly laughs. What does he want to do, anyway: go out with both of them?

And what would it mean if he _did?_

He isn’t sure yet. But if there’s one thing that Winn Schott is good at, it’s figuring out how to make things work.


End file.
